Love In Unusual Places
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: She had been friends with them for so long, but, she never would have imagined this happening. As if Seth's secrecy and Dean's stupid jokes weren't enough- Not to mention Roman's anger issues- The Authority was abusing their power, when was it ever "allowed" to steal someone's friend? Request by rivendell08021
1. Chapter 1

**Story request from rivendell08021. Don't own the plot and summary! I don't have a photo cover yet, but I'm thinking of one.. Lita is a bit younger in this story.**

 **I accidentally deleted the story, don't ask! Sorry!**

* * *

Prologue

Seth watched the monitor while he inspected his ring gear. He fastened the swat vest securely so it didn't bother him when he was out in the ring. He didn't like how Dean was able to be the only one who didn't wear a vest, but his excuse was that since he was the one who was mainly in the ring, he needed more movement.

Roman agreed. He always agreed with Dean. Seth didn't, he complained that he did a lot more risk taking moves than him, and that he should be the one without a vest. But in reality, Dean just wanted to prove to the others he _was_ the leader of the Shield by wearing different outfits as them.

The door of their locker room opened, and he tore his gaze away from the monitor. He smiled once he saw who it was; Lita.

He walked over to her. "How's my favorite redhead?" He messed with her hair.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm doing fine. I have a match next."

He smirked. "And?"

She smirked back, "I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the ring."

Seth was more than happy to do that. They made a little friendly competition over who could do more high flying moves, and they managed to bond over it. Now they were very close.

She pointed at his suit, "Ditch the vest." She commanded.

Seth sighed in relief. He was way past tired wearing that thing. He would ask Dean again, but it'll just turn into another friendly argument with Roman backing Dean up.

xx

Seth didn't mind watching Lita from the side. He liked watching her how she moved in the ring. She would always surprise him with something new. And when she took a risk, he would sometimes geek out and cheer for her whenever she got onto the top of the turnbuckle.

After hitting the Moonsault to her opponent, she went for the pin and the referee counted to three. He rolled into the ring after the bell rang and the referee held her arm up in victory.

Seth pulled Lita in for a quick, victory hug.

After the two headed backstage, Seth smiled. "You did great out there."

Lita smirked. "I know."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a gentle shove. She was about to push back until she noticed two figures coming their way.

"We need to speak with you."

Seth became nervous and pulled the two men away. They started whispering. Lita was curious, but didn't want to interrupt.

Seth returned, a sour look on his face.

"Can you tell Dean and Roman to find another partner for tonight? Something's come up."

Lita nodded. "Uh.. sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! This is a story request.** **I tweaked this chapter a bit.**

* * *

Lita headed back to the Shield's locker room to see Roman and Dean. They were preparing for their match which was next. Roman securely buckled his vest while Dean stared at the monitor and was mentally preparing himself for later.

"Hey." Lita greeted and shut the door behind her.

Roman glanced at her and nodded, Dean didn't bother staring at her.

Roman asked, "Where is he?"

Lita stared into his blue eyes, "um.. Seth told me that he wasn't going to make the match tonight."

Roman stared at her with a angered look. "Again? What the hell is it this time?"

Lita bit her lip, brushing her red hair back, "Two guys came up to him-"

Dean put his hand up to stop her. "It's the same shit every time."

Roman shook his head, "We can't keep going out there without a third guy. We can handle it, but sometimes it's nice to have the odds evened out."

Lita shook her head, laughing, "Maybe I can be your replacement for Seth."

Dean seemed to seriously think about it, he thought how it would be like to go out with her and team up with her, chuckling and shaking his head. "That will be something, huh?" He ran a hand through his brown locks, his eyes full of anger after remembering the topic "What is up with him? It's the third time he's done this now."

Lita took a seat on the bench, casually leaning into the wall behind her for more support. "Did you try asking him?"

Blue eyes rolled, Roman stare at her. "You think we hadn't thought of that? Whenever we try he always manages to weasel out of it. And when he does, he never gives us straight answers." He muttered under his breath, "Avoids it with questions."

Dean glared at no one in particular. "Maybe he's planning something.."

Lita shook her head, softly laughing to herself. "Or maybe you're both thinking a bit too much into this. He's probably just doing something. Everything he does doesn't involve you guys, or me, he's not a kid, he can make his own decisions."

"I know that," Dean glared. "He's just been acting strange lately."

Lita had noticed that, she thought it was weird. He has been a bit too casual and friendly at times whenever he disappeared to wherever, avoiding answers when she asks where he was.

She sighed. "I know that, but like I said it's none of our business. It's not like he's doing anything that affects anyone."

"It is." Roman glared. "It's affecting our team. We need Rollins out there with us. We're a team, you know. He helped make the group, you think he'll put a bit more effort into it."

Lita gave a look. "Have you ever told him that he _was_ important?"

The silence in the room told her that. She threw her hands up. "You know Matt felt the same way, he thought we didn't appreciate him, and he broke Team Extreme up for that. Seth might do the same because he thinks he isn't important to the team."

Dean sighed. "Rollins knows he's important to the team. We all are. Does he need special treatment and have our praises each time we have a good match?"

Lita glared into his eyes, "Would it kill you to at least do that once in a while?"

Dean didn't like how defensive Lita was being, and so did Roman.

Dean shook his head, eyes going soft. "We'll find him and talk to him once we're done. Our match is next and you're filling in for Seth. I suggest you start wearing black if he's going to continue to bail on our matches."

Lita's eyes widened, a smile on her lips. "You'll let me be in the match?

Dean ignored her. "Black is our signature color," He stared at her for a long moment, a smirk appearing. "I have a feeling you'll do better than Seth."

Lita stood up, the smile still on her lips. "I just had a match but I don't care. Let's go!"

Roman left the room first and Lita and Dean followed. Half way through the hall, they met up with Seth. Seth grinned. "Hey you ready?"

Dean glared. "Where were you?"

Seth looked away. "Busy."

Dean crossed his arms. "Lita told us you weren't going to make it... again."

Seth shrugged. "Well I thought I wasn't. But it ended earlier than expected. I can still go out there though if you want."

Dean glanced at Lita and she shrugged. They were a team and wasn't going to get in the way. "Maybe next time."

Roman and Dean knew that next time was going to be soon, with that thought, they grew irritated while they made their way through the halls. Lita followed them from behind, watching how tense Seth looked. She followed them to the hall that lead them to the fans. The way they always went out.

Lita stopped halfway, smiling. "I'll wait for you guys in the locker room. Good luck!"

Dean watched her until she was gone. Once he felt she was out of ear shot he sent a stern glare at Seth. "We still going out for beer tonight, right?"

Seth shook his head. "Can't busy."

"It's kind of hard to believe someone can be that busy."

Seth ignored that and went out to the crowd once their music hit. Roman gave a wary look to Dean, and followed Seth out. Dean shook his head, sighing to relax his nerves, and followed.

* * *

 **Sorry for it being so short (and deleting it)  
Review me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

The door banged open, startling the person inside. Lita turned her attention to the door, hand clinched in fists out of reflex. Seth walked in, a look of grimace on his face. He held the front of his head. He turned to face Dean as soon as the older man walked in.

Seth shouted. "You didn't have to do that!"

Dean pushed past him. "You tried to leave."

Lita turned off the monitor the minute they started another argument in the middle of the ring, so she didn't know what was going on. From this, it seemed important. She listened.

"That's still no reason to do that!" Seth exclaimed. "We won the match! I celebrated for a while. I wanted to go to the back!"

"You still tried to leave without us. I got upset." Dean explained, stepping closer and closer to Seth.

Seth wanted to throw his hands up and scream, but he had to leave it right where it was. His face was in pain from Dean's elbow after he tried to pull Dean off their opponent. The oncoming headache from screaming wasn't helping either.

Seth breathed, trying his hardest to calm himself. "You could have hurted him."

"It's a wrestling company. Did he not expect it?"

Seth was about to say something but Roman stepped into the room, immediately pulling Dean back by the shirt. He stepped between the two.

"We're going to talk about this." He tried to say as calmly as possible. But he was as pissed as Seth.

Seth shook his head. "I'm busy tonight, I told you that. Go talk it out with him. It's what you always do anyways."

It grew quiet in the room after that comment. Seth ignored it and began packing up his stuff. It seemed Lita was the only one that noticed the amount of jealousy in Seth's voice. How did the Roman and Dean not catch on to this before? Seth was clearly jealous of the closeness between the two, and they didn't notice.

Roman turned to Seth, pointing at the younger male. "WE are going to talk. I don't care if you're busy or not, you're coming back to the hotel with us."

Seth picked up his bag, pointing back at Roman. "YOU can't tell me what to do. If I said I'm busy, I'm busy!"

Roman stared hard at Seth. He wasn't going to admit that Seth's sudden outburst surprised him.

"Why are you so fucking stubborn?" Dean shook his head. It was strange hearing Dean call someone else that when he was the most stubborn person they ever met.

Seth sighed. "I can't keep doing this.."

Seth gathered his sweater and left the room without another word. He didn't respond once Dean started to run after him, demanding him to explain what that meant.

"What was that?" Lita asked Roman.

Roman looked at the door. "He has no where to go. He'll meet us back at the hotel room. He better explain what that meant."

"He didn't show up last time. He booked at another hotel when he left. Remember?"

Lita winced after announcing that. She promised him she wasn't going to mention the day this all started. Seth came back to Dean and Ro's hotel room acting all strange and since then weird things had been going on with him. People suddenly demanding him to follow them at work, his jumpy attitude, and everything else.

Roman shook his head. "The rest of his stuff is at the hotel." He grabbed his and Dean's bags and left her.

Lita stayed there for a few minutes, not really knowing what to do. She thought it was best to go find Seth before he does anything stupid. When she found him she wasn't that surprised to see him at the catering, stuffing his face with sweets. If Roman saw him doing that.. Lita smirked, it would be such a sight.

She sat in front of him, motioning at the food. "You shouldn't eat all that."

Seth glanced at her. "You're going to start telling me what to do now?" Lita looked surprise. Seth sighed. "Didn't mean to sound harsh. Just stressed."

"Maybe I _should_ start telling you what to do. Maybe you'll actually listen." Lita grabed his half eaten cake and ate it herself. "What's gotten you so stressed anyways?"

"Arguing."

Lita was hoping she could get him to open up some more but he seemed determine to not give out any more information. She leaned back. "You guys been doing that a lot lately."

Seth looked around while Lita was lost in thought. He noticed a stage hand waving at him. "Yeah. I'm busy. Tell Dean and Ro I'll meet them back at the hotel." He got up and went on his way. He stopped to have a short conversation with the stage hand before leaving. Lita wanted to follow but knew it wasn't her business.

* * *

Seth quietly sneaked into the hotel room, wincing once the door made a loud click when it closed. He walked past the kitchen and Dean was standing there. He felt ridiculous because he felt like a teenager getting caught for coming home late. It didn't help that Dean had his arm crossed over his chest with an annoyed look.

"It's two." Dean announced.

Seth bit his lip. "Where's Roman?"

"Sleeping." Dean dug into the fridge and pulled out two cans. He tossed one to Seth who barely caught it. Dean walked into the living room, flopping onto the couch with a loud noise. Seth wondered if he was being noisy to try and wake Roman.

Dean pointed at the free space next to him when Seth didn't seem to want to go near him. Seth sat down after quietly putting his bag down. The sound of Dean opening his can was deafening in the quiet, tense atmosphere. It made him wince once Dean took a long sip, knowing Dean, it was his way of trying to stay calm.

"Talk."

Seth sighed. He put down the can on the table next to him. "About?"

Dean glared.

"I've just been busy." Seth said.

A scoff. "You're always busy."

Seth bit his lip. "Personal stuff. Stuff that I don't want to explain to you."

"Don't trust me anymore?" Dean chuckled. When Seth didn't seem to lighten up, he stopped. Dean didn't know what to say anymore. He was hoping Seth would just talk when he asked. He wasn't good at being patient and calm while trying to comfort someone to confessing stuff.

Dean asked. "Are you okay?"

Seth stared at him, blinking a couple times. He cleared his throat. "Why?"

Dean looked down and pulled at the loose thread on his jeans. "Worried I guess."

Seth reached out for him, when Dean didn't pull back he patted him on the shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen, Dean. I'm not going anywhere. Besides," Seth chuckled. "You guys wouldn't let me."

Dean sipped the last drop and dropped the can to the floor. He gave him a dimpled smile, "Just making sure."

The two sipped their drinks in the dark until both were done. Dean was done a long time ago, he just wanted to make sure Seth drank the whole thing so it didn't go to waste. Once Seth was done Dean let out a small yawn. He told Seth he was heading to bed and disappeared into the dark room.

Seth sat in the dark until he grew tired. He peaked into Dean's room to see him on the bed watching some T.V, quietly cursing once he realized he either had to sleep with Dean or Roman. The tiny couch wasn't an option so he decided with Roman. Roman was a hard sleeper so it was easy to slip into bed.

 **Computer crashed.. and I got really busy! I have time now to catch up.**  
 **Review me your thoughts please! They make me happy.**

 **-Kayla.**


End file.
